


As I Lay in Bed

by The_One_Who_Loves_You



Series: A Series of Letters and Thoughts to the One I Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Who_Loves_You/pseuds/The_One_Who_Loves_You
Summary: Late night thoughts





	As I Lay in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first letter, I've written them to the person I love or will love in the future. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged. Enjoy!

Mon Cherie,

I’m laying here in bed thinking about you. Nothing in particular. Your eyes, and they way they light up when you get excited. Your lips. Your shining hair. How passionately you talk about the things you love. Your laugh, and how when I hear it all I feel and know is happiness. Just everything about you. You’re amazing. You are a shining light in my dark world. You make me so happy. Even while writing this, I sit here with a smile on my face because I’m thinking of nothing but you. It’s 12 in the morning and I can’t fall asleep because you’re on my mind. Even when I fall asleep, I dream of you. Of us. Of all the things that our future holds. A house, kids, pets, everything. I dream of doing life with you. Of traveling with you, of discovering new things. I dream of living and exploring and doing everything with you. I love you so much you don’t even know. You’ve changed my life for the better and I can’t thank you enough. This is the first letter I’m writing to you, but there will be so many more. 

The One Who Loves You.


End file.
